Silencio Primera Parte
by Ikara
Summary: Kaoru se ha enamorado de Hiroshi y Kenshin no lo lleva nada bien. Punto de vista de Kenshin.


SILENCIO

PRIMERA PARTE

HIMURA KENSHIN

Kaoru se ha enamorado.

Sabía que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, que algún día conocería a alguien especial y se enamoraría pero nunca pensé que me dolería tanto. Me alegro mucho por ella, porque la veo feliz. Hacen una bonita pareja y se los ve tan bien juntos... Hiroshi – así se llama él – la colma de atenciones. Es amable y tierno con ella. Y ella le quiere.

Sin embargo, a pesar de alegrarme por Kaoru, siento una angustiosa opresión en el pecho. Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a sentirme así pero no puedo evitarlo. Nunca he tenido esperanzas. Nunca le he dicho nada. Nunca se lo he demostrado pero es que yo la amo con todo mi ser. Sé que no soy digno de ella, que yo no soy nadie, que no puedo darle nada porque nada tengo. Soy sólo un vagabundo al que ella ha acogido en su casa y en mi pasado fui hitokiri. Fui un asesino. Kaoru se merece a alguien mejor que yo. Alguien como Hiroshi. Escondo lo que siento en lo más profundo de mi corazón porque no quiero que ella lo sepa. Siempre la he amado en silencio y lo seguiré haciendo.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies cuando supe que Kaoru y Hiroshi comenzaban su noviazgo. Y tuve que callar, fingir que no me afectaba y recoger los pedazos de mi corazón roto. Me enteré un día en que volvía del mercado. Hiroshi y Megumi estaban en casa y todos parecían muy entusiasmados. Los saludé y entonces Yahiko me dijo que Megumi y "el novio de Kaoru" se quedaban a comer con nosotros. Hasta entonces me había engañado a mí mismo pensando que quizá eran sólo amigos pero la realidad me golpeó de pronto. Era algo más que una amistad lo que había entre ellos... y yo no había querido verlo porque me dolía aceptarlo. No sé cómo lo hice para sonreír y decirles que iba a prepararles una comida para chuparse los dedos. Me metí en la cocina sintiéndome un farsante por aparentar que no me importaba cuando en realidad me afligía mucho más de lo que jamás pensé que lo haría.

Ahora las cosas han cambiado entre Kaoru y yo. Siento que nos hemos distanciado y que ya no hablamos como antes. Bueno, lo cierto es que me he distanciado yo. Me paso el día haciendo labores domésticas para estar distraído y no pensar en ella. Me ausento del dojo con la excusa de ir a por agua, o a pescar, o al mercado... lo que sea. Y es que cada vez me resulta más difícil verla y ocultar lo que siento. Estaba acostumbrado a tenerla siempre cerca... y ahora veo que se va apartando de mí y que no puedo hacer nada. Me duele ver que poco a poco dejo de formar parte de su vida. Debe ser así pero es tan difícil...

Cuando los veo juntos me muero un poco más. Yo nunca podré estrecharla entre mis brazos como Hiroshi y mucho menos besarla. Nunca... No puedo evitar sentir celos irracionales que me invaden y al mismo tiempo desprecio hacia mí mismo por sentirlos. Kaoru no es mía. Nunca lo ha sido y no lo será nunca, y siempre lo he sabido. No debería sentirme así. No tengo ningún derecho. Soy sólo un amigo para ella. Nada más.

Sólo he pescado dos peces en toda la tarde. No es mucho pero si los acompañamos de verdura y arroz será suficiente para la cena. No me apetece volver al dojo pero pronto será de noche y tengo que ir a llevar la cena. Además si ven que tardo se preocuparán.

Esta noche Hiroshi se queda a cenar con nosotros. Es un buen tipo; no es que me caiga mal pero apenas puedo tragar bocado. Le doy vueltas al arroz y picoteo el pescado desganado mientras los demás charlan animadamente. Me siento fuera de lugar. No soy capaz de unirme a su desenfadada conversación ni a sus risas ni a sus bromas. Ni siquiera soy capaz de sonreír. Debería sentirme feliz de ver que Kaoru es dichosa junto a Hiroshi pero en lugar de eso me siento decaído. Si la quiero y quiero lo mejor para ella, ¿por qué me siento así?

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – casi me grita Sanosuke.

- ¡Oro! Nada, no me pasa nada – miento.

Creo que me he sonrojado. No debí dejarme llevar por mis sombríos pensamientos. Sanosuke me mira suspicaz y siento los ojos de los demás clavados en mí. Y yo que quería pasar desapercibido...

- Kenshin, ¿te encuentras bien? – me pregunta Kaoru poniendo su mano sobre mi brazo.

- Sí. Sí, gracias, estoy bien – le contesto.

No parece muy convencida pero lo deja estar.

- Pareces cansado – me dice Hiroshi cordialmente – Deja de marear la cena y come algo, anda. Seguro con el estómago lleno te sentirás mejor. Además, el guiso te ha quedado tan bueno que dejarlo en el plato sería un desperdicio.

- Con Sanosuke aquí no quedaría en el plato mucho tiempo – apostilla Yahiko.

- De eso que no te quepa la menor duda – dice Sanosuke.

Todos comienzan a reír. Todos menos yo. ¿Por qué Hiroshi tiene que ser amable conmigo? Su amabilidad me hace sentir todavía peor porque para mí su presencia supone una agonía y en cambio él se muestra afable. Y entonces yo tengo la impresión de que me estoy convirtiendo en un ser detestable. Me consta que soy injusto con él pero es superior a mí.

Me termino la cena. No quiero que mi falta de apetito siga llamando la atención. Tiempo después, cuando Hiroshi se va, Kaoru le acompaña a la puerta y yo aparto la mirada para no verlos besarse. Me hace tanto daño... Me pongo a recogerlo todo para fregar pero Kaoru me detiene en cuanto cierra la puerta.

- Deja eso – me dice.

- Alguien tiene que hacerlo – replico.

- Sí, pero tú no – objeta ella – Tú has puesto la cena. ¡Sólo faltaría que también tuvieras que fregar!

Mira con ceño a Yahiko y Sanosuke, que se dan por aludidos y se ponen a recoger sin rechistar.

- Anda, trae – me dice Sanosuke quitándome los cuencos de las manos – Kaoru tiene razón; tú has cocinado. Es justo que ahora recojamos nosotros.

- Kenshin, estás pálido – me dice Kaoru con aspecto preocupado cuando Sanosuke se aleja – ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Sí, estoy bien, de veras. Tal vez Hiroshi tenga razón y esté un poco cansado. Eso es todo.

- ¿Por qué no vas a acostarte y descansas? Mañana te sentirás mejor.

Su mirada... Hay un brillo especial en su mirada... Normal, está enamorada. Al ver su hermoso rostro olvido todo por un momento y consigo sonreír.

- Sí, eso haré – digo.

Les doy las buenas noches y me voy a mi habitación. Doy vueltas en el futón sin poder conciliar el sueño. Tengo que superarlo. Tengo que hacer un esfuerzo por dejar mis sentimientos a un lado. Tengo que dejar de pensar en ella... Y me conformaré con estar cerca... con verla de vez en cuando... ver su sonrisa... sus ojos... oír su voz... el sonido de su risa... y amarla. Amarla en silencio... Quizá un día deje de sentir este dolor... Quizá... algún día... ya no... me.. duela tanto... Quizá...

Un nuevo día. Estoy haciendo la colada. Hace sol y sopla una suave brisa; seguro que la ropa no tarda mucho en secarse. Yahiko está fregando el suelo del dojo y Kaoru está dentro lavando la verdura. Estoy terminando cuando veo venir a Hiroshi acompañado de un hombre y una mujer que no sé quienes son. Kaoru sale a recibirles. Hiroshi le presenta a sus acompañantes. Hablan unos instantes y después Kaoru me llama. Voy hacia ellos de mala gana y ella me presenta a la pareja, que resultan ser el hermano mayor de Hiroshi, Tetsu, y la esposa de este, Fujiko. Por lo visto han quedado para ir a dar un paseo y han venido a buscar a Kaoru.

- Kaoru, querida, no deberías presentar a tus criados – le dice Fujiko en tono reprobatorio antes de que yo pueda abrir la boca para saludar.

- ¡¡Kenshin no es mi criado, majadera!! – le grita Kaoru furiosa – ¡Es amigo mío, que te quede claro!

- Es que... estaba lavando... Yo pensé que... – balbucea Fujiko con las mejillas teñidas de rubor.

- ¡Pues pensaste mal! – la interrumpe Kaoru sin miramientos con los ojos echando chispas – ¡En esta casa todos compartimos las tareas domésticas! ¡¡Y sí, Kenshin hace la colada y cocina de maravilla!! ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

- Ninguno. Ningún problema en absoluto – farfulla Fujiko al tiempo que los dos hombres niegan con la cabeza.

- Creo que no voy a ir a comer con vosotros – gruñe Kaoru, todavía molesta.

Sin esperar respuesta se da la media vuelta y se dirige a la casa.

- Kaoru, espera – la llama Hiroshi.

Pero ella le ignora. Entra en casa, cerrando el panel de un golpe seco y me deja allí con ellos.

- Discúlpame. No era mi intención ofenderte – me dice Fujiko azorada.

Acepto sus disculpas con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Esperad un momento – les pido.

Hiroshi está pasmado y casi me da pena. Voy a buscar a Kaoru. Está enfurruñada en la cocina reanudando su labor de lavar y cortar verduras empleando para ello más energía de la necesaria.

- Kaoru, te están esperando – le digo.

- ¡No pienso ir! – refuta ella volviéndose hacia mí ceñuda, empuñando aún el cuchillo como si se dispusiera a clavárselo a alguien – ¿Es que no has oído a esa arpía? ¡Mi criado! ¿Quién se cree que es?

- Ya se ha disculpado.

Kaoru suelta un resoplido de desdén y deja el cuchillo bruscamente en el fogón.

- Ha sido un malentendido – continúo – Kaoru, Hiroshi ha venido a buscarte para presentarte poco a poco a su familia, para que vayáis a comer juntos y os conozcáis. Está ahí afuera esperándote y está pasando un mal rato. No es culpa suya si su cuñada es así. El te quiere y tú también a él. Eso es lo que importa, ¿no? Anda, ve con él.

Kaoru me mira sin decir nada. Hay lágrimas brillando en sus ojos. Siento el impulso de abrazarla pero me contengo.

- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? – me pregunta Kaoru al fin.

- Te agradezco la invitación, pero no. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo con dos parejas, eh? Además la cuñada de Hiroshi seguro que después de comer me da los platos para que los friegue.

Ella se ríe, ya más relajada.

- Tal vez tengas razón. Será mejor que te quedes entonces – me dice – No vendré muy tarde.

- Tendré la cena lista para cuando vuelvas.

Ella me sonríe y se dispone a irse.

- Kenshin... – me llama junto a la puerta, volviéndose hacia mí.

- ¿Qué?

Por un momento no dice nada. Sólo me mira, como si no se decidiera a decirme lo que sea.

- Cuídate.

Yo asiento. Kaoru se va. Tendré que terminar yo de lavar la verdura cuando acabe con la colada.

Esta noche no tengo sueño. Me quedo en el porche y contemplo las estrellas. Dentro todos duermen. La noche es silenciosa; sólo se oyen los grillos y el canto esporádico de las aves nocturnas. Hay tanta paz... De pronto oigo unos pasos que se acercan. Es Kaoru, que viene envuelta en una manta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? – me pregunta sentándose a mi lado.

- No tengo sueño – le contesto – ¿Y tú?

- Yo no puedo dormir.

Estamos unos instantes en silencio. No sé qué decirle.

- Kenshin, lo de esta mañana... – dice Kaoru entonces – Me sabe tan mal...

- No te preocupes por eso – le digo – No tiene importancia.

- Sí que la tiene. Fujiko no tenía ningún derecho a humillarte. Me ha dolido, ¿sabes?

- No estés triste, Kaoru. Por cierto, no te he dado las gracias por haber sacado la cara por mí.

Ella sonríe.

- No hay de qué – contesta.

De nuevo un silencio.

- ¿Qué piensas de Hiroshi? – me pregunta Kaoru de forma inesperada.

Siento una punzada de dolor pero lo disimulo como puedo.

- Es un buen hombre – le digo – Y te quiere. Me alegra ver que eres feliz, Kaoru.

- En cambio tú no pareces muy feliz.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Ya no te ríes como antes. Ni siquiera sonríes. A veces tengo la impresión de que me evitas y te siento distante. ¿Estás molesto conmigo por alguna razón, Kenshin?

- ¡¿Oro?! No, no. Claro que no. Es sólo que... bueno, ahora estás con Hiroshi y ya no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos. Es normal que te parezca distante.

Menuda bobada le acabo de soltar. Pero es que no se me ha ocurrido nada mejor.

- Ya, claro... – murmura ella nada convencida – Aun así eso no explica tu tristeza.

El corazón me da un vuelco. ¿Y ahora qué? No puedo decirle lo que realmente me pasa. No puedo. Bajo la mirada. Tengo miedo de que vea reflejado en mis ojos lo que siento por ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Kenshin? – me pregunta – ¿Qué tienes?

- Nada – miento – No... No me pasa nada.

Kaoru suspira. Obviamente no me cree pero no insiste, viendo que no voy a contarle nada. ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? Sólo tengo su amistad; no quiero estropearla diciéndole la verdad.

- Cuando quieras puedes contármelo – me dice levantándose – Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, Kenshin.

- Buenas noches, Kaoru. Que descanses.

Se va. Parece algo decepcionada pero al menos no se ha enfadado.

¡Qué sueño tengo! Y encima me encuentro fatal. Anoche me quedé fuera hasta muy tarde – o muy temprano, según se mire – y creo que he cogido frío. Me duele la cabeza y no hago mas que toser.

Cuando llego a la cocina me siento mareado. Todos me miran como si hubiesen visto a un fantasma.

- Kenshin, estás muy pálido – me dice Yahiko – Pareces un fantasma.

Ah, pues no andaba tan desencaminado...

- Tienes un aspecto horrible – suelta Sanosuke – Creo que tendrías que haberte quedado en el futón.

- Es sólo un resfriado sin importancia – gruño.

Kaoru viene hacia mí sin decir palabra y me pone la mano en la frente.

- Tienes fiebre – dice – Haz el favor de volver a acostarte. Iré a buscar a Megumi.

- No hace falta – replico – Sólo es...

Me viene un acceso de tos y no puedo seguir hablando. Kaoru me mira entre molesta y divertida.

- Sí, ya lo sé: un resfriado sin importancia – concluye con retintín – Métete en el futón, cabeza de mula, y no te muevas de allí.

¡Qué pesada! Pero la verdad es que no me encuentro bien... Tal vez sea mejor que me acueste, sí.

Una vez en el futón tengo que admitir que aquí estoy mejor. Al menos la cabeza no me da vueltas y es agradable estar al calor de la colcha. Un rato después oigo a Kaoru al otro lado del panel avisándome de que va a entrar.

- Te he traído algo de desayunar. Y agua, por si tienes sed – me dice dejando la bandeja a mi lado – Y también te he traído unos pañuelos. Te harán falta. ¿Quieres alguna otra cosa?

- No, gracias, Kaoru – contesto mientras ella deja junto al futón un montón de pañuelos.

- Entonces me voy en busca de Megumi.

Oigo voces. Es Kaoru, que viene con Megumi. Me he quedado dormido. Megumi entra en la habitación, me pide que me siente y me examina sin decir palabra.

- Has pillado un buen resfriado, Ken-san – me dice con severidad – ¡A quién se le ocurre quedarse toda la noche a la intemperie!

Llena un vaso de agua y tras sacar un frasco vierte un poco de su contenido dentro y me lo tiende.

- Tómate esto; te bajará la fiebre – indica.

Me lo bebo sin rechistar. Está amargo.

- ¡Y no arrugues la nariz! – me reprende al notar mi gesto de repugnancia – Tendrás que tomarte esta medicina tres veces al día y cuando te dé la tos bebe un trago de este líquido.

Deja junto a la jarra de agua otro frasco con un líquido verdoso dentro.

- Dentro de tres o cuatro días estarás como nuevo – concluye – No puedo hacer nada más por ti, Ken-san. Todavía no hay ningún remedio contra la estupidez. Y en cuanto al dolor que realmente te aqueja... me temo que ningún médico puede curarlo.

Me la quedo mirando pasmado. ¿He oído bien? De acuerdo, quedarme fuera por la noche fue una estupidez. Pero... ¿de qué dolor está hablando? A mí lo único que me duele en lo más hondo es... No, no puede ser. Megumi no puede saberlo. Es imposible; yo no se lo he dicho a nadie.

- No me mires así – me dice Megumi suavizando su expresión – ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que sientes por Kaoru?

No. No es posible. No puede ser. ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo lo sabe? Megumi sonríe al ver mi turbación.

- No te preocupes; nadie más se ha dado cuenta – me tranquiliza – Lo ocultas muy bien... pero he visto cómo la miras, cómo le hablas... He visto una sombra de dolor en tus ojos cuando Hiroshi y Kaoru están juntos y te he visto apartar la mirada cuando se besan... Son muchas cosas, Ken-san, pequeños detalles aparentemente sin importancia.

- No se lo digas. Megumi, te lo ruego, no se lo digas a Kaoru. No se lo digas a nadie – le imploro.

- Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Pero hay algo que no entiendo... ¿Por qué nunca le has dicho a Kaoru lo que sientes por ella?

- No debí enamorarme de ella... Yo... Mi pasado... Fui un asesino. Kaoru se merece a alguien mejor que yo. Nunca he tenido esperanzas, así que me conformo con amarla en silencio y ver que es feliz. Para ella soy sólo un amigo; nada más. No puedo decirle lo que siento y estropearlo todo.

Me da la tos. Megumi me empuja suavemente para que me acueste de nuevo. Me mira condescendiente. Claro, debo dar pena.

- No sé si eres el hombre más generoso que conozco o el más tonto – me dice con afecto, dándome unas palmaditas en el brazo – Ahora me voy. Volveré a ver cómo sigues.

Nos despedimos. Creo que si me pinchan no sangraré. Megumi lo sabe. Es una mujer perspicaz y no es de extrañar que no se le hayan pasado por alto los detalles que menciona con lo observadora que es. De todos modos ella asegura que nadie más se ha dado cuenta. Eso me alivia un poco. Eso y saber que Megumi es sumamente discreta y que ni una sola palabra de esto saldrá de su boca.

Kaoru está conmigo. Esta tarde no ha salido con Hiroshi a pesar de que he insistido en que se vaya pero me ha subido la fiebre y ha querido quedarse. Dice que no confía en que sobreviva si me deja al cuidado de Yahiko y Sanosuke.

Está a mi lado poniendo paños de agua fría sobre mi frente tras haberme dado la medicina para la fiebre. Me refresca y me siento mejor. Estoy sudando. Kaoru me hace beber agua de vez en cuando. Dice que son indicaciones de Megumi. Tengo calor y sin embargo a veces noto escalofríos. Y no puedo pensar con claridad.

- Pronto te bajará la fiebre – me dice Kaoru en voz baja.

La miro y ella me sonríe. Es tan bonita... Quisiera detener el tiempo. No me importa estar enfermo si ella está a mi lado... Sé que es un pensamiento egoísta pero ver que me cuida alivia un poco el dolor que siento por amar a quien no debo.

- Procura dormir un poco – dice.

Tengo mucho sueño. Cierro los ojos. Me pesan los párpados y apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos.

- Así, descansa...

Es la voz de Kaoru. Suena dulce, lejana... Me dejo llevar por el sopor. Siento unos dedos trémulos apartándome el pelo de la cara. Me rozan suavemente la mejilla. Los dedos de Kaoru. Me remuevo en el futón. Quiero decirle que aún estoy despierto, quiero mirarla pero la modorra me puede. Me siento tan pesado...

- Sssshh. Duerme, Kenshin.

Su voz me arrulla. Algo tierno y suave me roza la frente. Una mariposa. Hay... una mariposa... en la... habitación... que se ha posado... en mi frente. Ya no está... Kaoru la habrá espantado... para que no me moleste... No me molestaba... Era agradable sentir... el roce... de... sus... alas...

Cuando me despierto el sol está alto. Debe ser media mañana. Me encuentro algo mejor. Al menos no me siento tan aturdido como por la noche. Las medicinas de Megumi están haciendo su efecto. Me levanto para ir al retrete. Siento las piernas flojas y un ligero mareo. Debe ser por la fiebre que he tenido.

Kaoru me sorprende cuando voy de regreso a mi habitación.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces levantado? – me reprocha frunciendo el ceño – ¡Y con el kimono de dormir y descalzo! ¿Es así como piensas curarte?

- Tenía que ir al retrete – replico con la voz cascada – Me hiciste beber medio pozo de agua. Y además estoy mejor.

De pronto estornudo. Me limpio la nariz. Ya he perdido cuenta de los pañuelos que he usado. Estoy a punto de decirle a Kaoru que sólo es un resfriado y que soy perfectamente capaz de ir al retrete cuando comienzo a toser.

- Ya lo veo. El señor está mucho mejor, no hay mas que verle – gruñe Kaoru – Vuelve al futón, Kenshin. No te viene bien andar paseándote por el dojo cogiendo frío. Te llevaré un orinal.

¡¡Qué?! ¡Lo que me faltaba!

- ¡Ni hablar! – protesto – Pienso ir al retrete cada vez que lo necesite.

- ¡Pero mira que eres terco!

- ¿Ya estáis discutiendo? – pregunta Sanosuke, que al oír nuestras voces se ha asomado a ver qué pasa – Por cierto, Kenshin, ¿tú no tendrías que estar en el futón?

- Ya iba a meterme en el futón – refunfuño.

- Si vuelves a levantarte se lo diré a Megumi – me dice Sanosuke burlón.

- Acuéstate – ordena Kaoru – Iré a llevarte...

- ¡No quiero que me traigas un orinal! – le interrumpo.

A Sanosuke le da la risa y Kaoru me taladra con la mirada.

- ¡Decía que iba a llevarte el desayuno! – me grita – ¡Y por supuesto que pienso llevarte un orinal! ¡Si crees que vas a estar levantándote y cogiendo frío cada vez que tengas que ir al retrete lo llevas claro!

Se da la vuelta y se marcha antes de que pueda pronunciar palabra. Sanosuke, aún riendo, me empuja hacia mi habitación.

- Es inútil discutir con ella – me dice – Además tú estás enfermo; estás en desventaja.

Sanosuke y Yahiko me hacen compañía. Megumi viene a verme y me dice que debo seguir guardando cama. Sus ojos se posan en el dichoso orinal que Kaoru ha dejado discretamente en un rincón y vuelve la mirada hacia mí.

- Más te vale usarlo – me advierte – Como termines pillando una pulmonía por andar dando vueltas por el dojo te llevaré a la clínica y te ataré a la cama. ¿Lo has entendido?

Asiento con desgana. ¿Por qué todo el mundo me regaña como si fuera un niño? Vale que cuando he estado herido no he podido levantarme pero es que ahora puedo levantarme sin ningún problema.

- Es por tu bien – concluye Megumi – Necesitas estar al calor y no te conviene coger frío; podrías empeorar y entonces sí sería grave.

- Está bien – accedo a regañadientes.

Por la tarde Tae y Tsubame vienen a visitarme. La pequeña Tsubame me trae un ramo de flores y me lo tiende.

- Te las he traído para que alegren un poco tu habitación – me dice.

- Muchas gracias, Tsubame – le digo cogiéndolas – Huelen muy bien.

Ella sonríe y yo me siento conmovido. Yahiko trae un recipiente con agua para ponerlas. Yahiko, Sanosuke, Kaoru, Megumi, Tae, Tsubame... Me siento rodeado de cariño, siento que tengo un hogar, que ellos son mi familia...

Más tarde, cuando Tae y Tsubame ya se han ido, viene Hiroshi. No sé si sería tan amable conmigo si supiera lo que siento por Kaoru. Al fin y al cabo él también la ama y no creo que le hiciera ninguna gracia.

Comienzo a tener frío. Noto que me arden las mejillas y que tengo los ojos llorosos. Kaoru pone una mano sobre mi frente.

- Vuelves a tener fiebre – me dice.

- Será mejor que le dejemos descansar – les dice Hiroshi a Yahiko y Sanosuke, que asienten.

Salen los tres de la habitación después de despedirse y desearme una pronta mejora y Kaoru se queda conmigo de nuevo. Estoy temblando. Tengo mucho frío. Kaoru me pone en la frente un paño de agua helada y me estremezco.

- ¿Se te han quitado ya las ganas de andar paseándote por el dojo? – me reprende.

Pero hay afecto en su voz. Me da la medicina y después me cubre con la colcha hasta los hombros.

- Sé que tienes frío pero no puedo abrigarte mucho o te subirá aún más la fiebre.

- Kaoru... ¿y si te contagio? – murmuro.

Se me acaba de ocurrir. No lo había pensado antes.

- No me vas a contagiar – replica ella – Y si lo haces después me cuidas tú a mí y ya está.

La miro. No quiero que caiga enferma por mi culpa.

- No te preocupes – me dice con una sonrisa – Yo estaré bien.

Días después estoy totalmente recuperado. Todo vuelve a ser como antes. Mi resfriado ha sido un pequeño paréntesis.

He ido al mercado, donde he comprado unas coles a buen precio, tofú y unas patatas. En el camino de vuelta veo a Megumi y a Kaoru, que están charlando sentadas en la hierba un poco más allá, de espaldas a mí. Me acerco para saludarlas pero me detengo al ver que Kaoru está llorando. Sus hombros se sacuden a causa del llanto y se seca las lágrimas con la manga del kimono. Creo que no llego en buen momento. Me quedo tras el tronco de un árbol sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Dudo entre acercarme a ver qué le ocurre a Kaoru y marcharme porque lo más seguro es que quieran hablar entre mujeres y yo lo único que haré será interrumpir.

- ¡Es que yo le amo! – oigo decir a Kaoru cuando me dispongo a continuar mi camino – Le quiero con toda mi alma pero él se muestra distante. A veces es como si no estuviera ahí, como si yo ya no le importara.

- ¡Pues claro que le importas! – replica Megumi convencida – Kaoru, él te ama, ¿o es que no lo ves? Lo que pasa es que no sabe cómo demostrarlo.

¡Esto ya es el colmo! Sigo mi camino, algo avergonzado porque no debería escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Pero ya he oído bastante. Me va a oír ese Hiroshi cuando le vea.

Cuando Kaoru regresa al dojo evita mirarnos. Supongo que no quiere que sepamos que ha estado llorando por culpa de ese imbécil. Al principio intento hacer como que no me doy cuenta y me muerdo la lengua pero no soporto verla sufrir, así que me dirijo a ella y le pongo una mano en el hombro.

- Kaoru, ¿qué te ocurre? – le pregunto.

Es una pregunta estúpida porque ya sé qué le ocurre pero, claro, no puedo decirle que ya lo sé. Y de todos modos no me va a contestar.

- Nada – contesta lacónica sin mirarme.

- Has llorado – replico.

Me arrepiento al instante de haber pronunciado esas palabras. Kaoru está intentando evitar que sepamos que ha llorado y yo meto la pata. Kaoru me mira furiosa y aparta bruscamente mi mano de su hombro.

- ¡Déjame en paz, ¿quieres?! – me espeta – ¡No es asunto tuyo!

Me da la espalda y se aleja.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe? – me recrimina Yahiko – Desde que ha vuelto intenta ocultar que ha llorado y vas tú y metes el dedo en la llaga.

- Yo... no pensé que... – balbuceo.

- Ese es el problema: que no pensaste.

El ambiente durante la comida es tenso. Yahiko nos mira a unos y a otros con aire suspicaz. Sanosuke ha preguntado qué pasa y ha recibido miradas ceñudas de parte de los demás – incluido yo, así que ha optado por comer y callar. Kaoru está disgustada y enfadada conmigo y yo estoy furioso porque Hiroshi ha herido a Kaoru y porque por su culpa Kaoru se ha enfadado conmigo.

Esa misma tarde, cuando Hiroshi llega, estoy fuera de la casa arreglando un tablón suelto del porche. Kaoru está dentro limpiando la cocina, Yahiko se está entrenando en el dojo y Sanosuke está en la parte de atrás cortando leña.

- Buenas tardes, Kenshin – me saluda – ¿Cómo...?

De pronto, antes de que Hiroshi pueda reaccionar, le agarro de la delantera del kimono y lo estampo contra la pared. Es más alto que yo y tengo que mirar hacia arriba pero me da igual.

- Hace tiempo juré no volver a matar pero si vuelves a hacer daño a Kaoru contigo haré una excepción – le amenazo.

- P-pero, ¿qué...? N-no sé de qué estás hablando – farfulla.

¡Ja! La excusa de siempre.

- No le hagas daño – le repito – No te atrevas. Ella te quiere, así que hazla feliz o te las verás conmigo. ¿Está claro?

- S-sí, m-muy claro. Lo que tú digas.

Le suelto bruscamente. Hiroshi está pálido y me mira atemorizado.

- Kaoru está en la cocina – le digo.

Por un momento Hiroshi parece petrificado. Después entra corriendo en la casa, deseando perderme de vista, supongo. No les veo cuando se marchan porque no tardo mucho en arreglar el tablón e ir a ayudar a Sanosuke con la leña.

Kaoru regresa cuando el sol comienza a declinar. Estoy recogiendo la ropa tendida y la veo venir hacia mí con paso firme. Parece enfadada.

- ¡Kenshin! ¡Cómo te has atrevido! ¿Qué diablos le has dicho a Hiroshi? – me increpa.

Me irrita que me hable como si hubiera cometido un crimen, cuando lo único que he hecho ha sido preocuparme por ella. A lo mejor he estado un poco brusco pero eso es todo.

- Ya sabes lo que le he dicho – replico – No me digas que no te lo ha contado.

- ¡Quiero que me lo digas tú! ¡No me puedo creer que hayas hecho una cosa así! Quiero oír tu versión.

- ¡Le he dicho que si vuelve a hacerte daño le mataré!

- ¡¿De dónde sacas esa estupidez?! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que Hiroshi me ha hecho daño, eh?! ¡¿Cómo has podido amenazarle?!

- ¡Te vi llorar esta mañana cuando estabas con Megumi! ¡Decías que Hiroshi actuaba como si no le importaras y...!

- ¡¿Has estado escuchando nuestra conversación?! – me interrumpe Kaoru entre horrorizada y sorprendida.

- ¡No! Pasaba cerca y lo he oído por casualidad – refuto – No estaba escuchando.

Me mira furiosa. Nunca la he visto tan encolerizada.

- ¡No vuelvas a meterte en mi vida! – me recrimina duramente – ¡Hiroshi es el hombre que amo y tú no eres nadie, ¿me oyes?! ¡Nunca... jamás vuelvas a meterte donde no te llaman!

¡Cómo me duele! ¡Cómo me duelen sus palabras! Yo sé que no soy nadie para ella pero oírlo de su boca... Bajo la cabeza para que no vea el dolor que me atenaza.

- Lo siento – murmuro casi en un susurro.

Kaoru se da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse. Mi corazón late más fuerte y siento tanta tristeza...

- ¡Kenshin!

De pronto Kaoru me abraza con fuerza, llorando.

- Perdóname – solloza – No sentía realmente lo que te he dicho. No quería herirte, Kenshin. Lo siento mucho. Perdóname.

- Kaoru...

- Eres amigo mío y me importas, Kenshin, me importas mucho. No tenía ningún derecho a hablarte así. Lo lamento tanto...

Acaricio su cabeza en un intento por consolarla.

- No llores, Kaoru – le digo – Soy yo el que lo siente. No debí entrometerme en algo que sólo os concierne a Hiroshi y a ti. Perdóname; no volverá a ocurrir.

- No entiendo por qué hiciste una cosa así. No es propio de ti – comenta apartándose de mí para mirarme con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, con lágrimas aún deslizándose por sus mejillas.

- Te vi llorando por él y me indignó que te hiciera sufrir. Me dejé llevar... Sólo quería hacerle ver que...

¿Qué? ¿Que es afortunado de que Kaoru corresponda a su amor? ¿Que yo daría mi vida porque me mirara tan sólo una vez como le mira a él?

- Que debe espabilar y tratarte como te mereces – concluyo – Pero la amenaza no iba en serio.

Kaoru sonríe y aun así gruesos lagrimones vuelven a caer por sus mejillas. Se los quito con los pulgares. Su mirada es tierna, dulce. Es tan hermosa...

- No quiero verte triste por eso. Hiroshi te quiere, Kaoru – le digo, sin entender por qué sigue llorando y mirándome tan apenada.

- No es eso lo que me entristece – murmura – Sino haberte lastimado, Kenshin.

- Ya está olvidado; no pienses más en ello.

Parece querer decirme algo pero no se decide a hacerlo. Y yo, aunque las palabras queman mis labios, no puedo decirle que la amo.

- Te ayudaré con la colada – me dice al fin.

Así que recogemos la ropa seca entre los dos. Por unos instantes todo es como al principio. Vuelvo a sentir que nuestra relación es estrecha. Y aunque sé que Kaoru terminará por alejarse de mí este momento de felicidad robada alivia el peso que siento en el corazón.

Hace un buen día, cálido y soleado, así que después de comer me dirijo al río con la esperanza de pescar algo para la cena. Hoy estoy de suerte. Al atardecer ya tengo seis peces en el cubo. Ya es suficiente; no quiero pescar más de lo necesario para comer. Pero es pronto para volver. Hoy Hiroshi se queda a cenar con nosotros y creo que también viene Megumi. Cuanto menos tiempo vea a Hiroshi y Kaoru juntos mejor. Aunque me he dicho mil veces que no debo dejar que me afecte me hace sufrir. Así que doy una vuelta por el bosque a ver si encuentro algún fruto silvestre. Encuentro un zarzal lleno de moras y recojo un montón de ellas para acompañar la cena. Al final vamos a darnos un festín.

Cocino yo. Kaoru no es una buena cocinera y tiene miedo de estropearlo todo, así que con la ayuda de Yahiko y algo de colaboración por parte de Sanosuke la cena queda deliciosa, aunque esté mal que sea yo quien lo diga.

Conversamos durante la cena. Hago un esfuerzo por mantenerme animado, sobre todo porque Kaoru parece muy feliz y no quiero ensombrecer el ambiente. El sake ayuda, por supuesto, aunque creo que me estoy pasando.

Después de cenar Hiroshi dice que Kaoru y él tienen una buena noticia que darnos. No estoy seguro de querer oír de qué se trata. Los demás aguardan expectantes.

- Vamos a casarnos – anuncia Hiroshi.

Sigue hablando pero no me entero muy bien de lo que está diciendo. Mi corazón cae hecho añicos. Kaoru se casa. Sabía que este momento llegaría pero eso no impide que me sienta lleno de amargura. No sé de dónde saco las fuerzas para no decaer. Me sumo a las felicitaciones. Me alegro de veras por ellos... pero a mí me duele como si me arrancaran el alma. Brindamos por ellos, por su vida juntos. Consigo sonreír cuando lo único que quiero es llorar.

En un momento dado mis ojos se encuentran con los de Kaoru. Me mira con tristeza, como si fuera un adiós. Como la noche en que me despedí de ella antes de partir hacia Kyoto. Bajo la mirada para que no vea el brillo de las lágrimas que comienzan a humedecer mis ojos. No quiero que vea mi abatimiento.

En cuanto puedo salgo de la casa y me dirijo hacia el pozo para sacar agua. No hace falta realmente pero necesito que me de el aire. Me estaba asfixiando dentro. Aún estoy aturdido por la noticia. Kaoru se casa. Todo está ocurriendo tan deprisa... Todavía no me había acostumbrado a verla con Hiroshi... y ahora tengo que hacerme a la idea de que pronto serán marido y mujer. Megumi se acerca a mí y deja escapar un suave suspiro.

- Ken-san... ¿estás bien? – me pregunta.

La miro. Al menos a ella puedo decírselo.

- No, Megumi. No estoy bien. ¿Cómo habría de estarlo? – murmuro.

- ¿Hasta cuando vais a seguir así? No ves lo que tienes ante tus ojos, ¿verdad? ¡Reacciona! Tienes que...

- Ahora no, por favor, Megumi – le pido interrumpiendo sus palabras – No es el momento. Discúlpame... Necesito estar solo.

Me mira apesadumbrada. Veo que quiere seguir hablando pero se da cuenta de que no estoy de ánimo.

- En otro momento entonces – me dice – Hasta la vista, Ken-san. Ya nos vamos.

- Hasta la vista.

Megumi se marcha hacia donde la esperan Hiroshi y Sanosuke. Se marchan ya. Kaoru se dispone a acompañarlos hasta la puerta y yo voy a dejar el agua en la cocina y me voy a dormir antes de que Kaoru vuelva. No quiero verla. No tengo valor para enfrentarme a ella esta noche. No tengo valor...

Una vez en la intimidad de mi habitación el desconsuelo me sobrepasa. Siento un nudo en la garganta y la pena me oprime el pecho. Ya no puedo más. La mujer que amo es feliz y estoy contento de que sea así pero yo me muero de dolor. Nada volverá a ser igual. Si ahora ya se ha distanciado de mí... cuando se case... Nunca será como antes, cuando la sentía tan cerca... Y odio a Hiroshi. Le odio porque la ha apartado de mí.

Amargas lágrimas me raspan las mejillas. Me abandono al llanto. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lloraba... desde el día en que perdí a Tomoe. Desde aquel fatídico día en que segué su vida y la vi morir en mis brazos. Entonces creí que jamás volvería a amar a otra mujer. Me equivoqué. Amo a Kaoru más que a mi vida... y nunca podré decírselo. Cuando se case tendré que irme. No puedo seguir aquí. No sé qué hacer. No sé si irme lejos, donde ya no pueda verla más, donde tal vez un día pueda olvidarla... o si quedarme en Tokio, cerca de ella, donde poder verla de vez en cuando, para poder estar junto a ella si un día me necesitara... Pero ahora tiene a Hiroshi; ya no me necesita. Pronto será su marido y yo... yo saldré de su vida.

Llevo todo el día evitando a Kaoru. Bueno, y a los demás. Sanosuke dice que anoche bebí demasiado y que ahora lo que me pasa es que tengo resaca. No es cierto pero si todo el mundo cree que me duele la cabeza tengo la excusa perfecta para mantenerme apartado y justificar mi mal humor. Me sabe mal tener que fingir algo así pero, ¿qué voy a decirles, que estoy hecho polvo porque la mujer que amo se casa con otro? Por cierto, Hiroshi no ha venido en todo el día. Me resulta extraño que un día anuncie su boda y al día siguiente no venga a ver a su prometida pero desde un punto de vista egoísta por mi parte mejor así. Es la última persona que me apetece ver.

Por la tarde Kaoru se acerca a mí. Parece afligida. Pero sus ojos brillan y su expresión es dulce.

- Kenshin... ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir esquivándome? – me pregunta.

No hay reproche en su voz. Si acaso pesar.

- No te estoy esquivando – le digo.

- Eso no es cierto, y tú lo sabes – replica – ¿Qué te está pasando, Kenshin? No entiendo tu actitud. Estás ausente... y te siento tan triste, tan melancólico... Te alejas de mí cada vez más... y yo no sé qué hacer. Dime qué te ocurre.

- Nada, Kaoru, estoy bien – murmuro.

Mentiras. No hago mas que mentirle. Pero... ¿qué más puedo hacer? ¿Cómo voy a decirle lo que me ocurre?

- ¿Por qué no quieres decirme lo que te pasa? Has sido siempre tan sincero conmigo... Y ahora me mientes y me das excusas, me dices que estás bien cuando veo que no es así.

- Kaoru, yo...

- Dime la verdad, Kenshin. Dime qué te pasa.

No puedo decírselo. Me mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Mi actitud la hace sufrir y lo último que quiero es hacer sufrir a Kaoru. ¿Y si le digo la verdad? Al menos sería honesto con ella y no un hipócrita embustero.

- Kenshin, aunque me duela... Necesito saber qué te está pasando – insiste apenada.

- Por favor, Kaoru, no me preguntes – le ruego.

- ¿No ves que no soporto verte así? Kenshin, por favor, ¿qué te está haciendo tanto daño?

No puedo más. Ya no puedo más.

- Yo... Yo te quiero – confieso al fin – Perdóname, Kaoru. Sé que no debí poner mis ojos en ti, sé que no debo amarte pero es más fuerte que yo.

Espero ver la decepción dibujada en su rostro pero en lugar de eso sonríe y sus ojos oscuros se iluminan. No entiendo nada. De pronto parece resplandecer de felicidad.

- Kenshin... – murmura.

- Siento no haber sido sincero contigo – continúo diciendo – He intentado dejar de quererte... pero no puedo. Nunca te dije nada porque tú no sientes lo mismo y no... no quería perder tu amistad. Preferí callar y amarte en silencio. Y ahora que estás con Hiroshi, que vas a casarte... yo... Me duele, Kaoru. Ahora ya sabes la verdad. Perdóname.

Me mira con ternura. Hay tanto cariño en su mirada... Entonces tiende su mano hacia mí para acariciar mi mejilla.

- El mejor espadachín de todo Japón puede anticipar los movimientos de su enemigo y sin embargo no puede ver en mis ojos cuánto le quiero – me dice – Su amor es tan grande que está dispuesto a renunciar y ocultar lo que siente para no herirme, aunque él sufra. Es tan humilde que está convencido de que yo no siento lo mismo por él cuando lo cierto es que le amo como jamás he amado a nadie.

¿Qué está diciendo? No, no puedo creerlo. ¿Me está diciendo que me quiere? Tengo miedo de despertar y ver que no es mas que un sueño. Me siento tan desconcertado...

- Kaoru...

- El día en que me viste llorar cuando estaba con Megumi... no era por Hiroshi como pensaste. Era por ti. Porque yo te quiero y tú te mostrabas distante.

De pronto me siento abochornado.

- Yo... Creí que llorabas por él. Me enfurecí pensando que te había disgustado y le agredí – farfullo.

Ella sonríe divertida.

- Si te tranquiliza te diré que, pasado el susto, no se lo tomó como una ofensa – me dice – Por cierto... hay algo más que debes saber: no voy a casarme con Hiroshi. Todo ha sido una farsa. No quería llegar tan lejos.

- ¿Cómo? – farfullo sin entender. Estoy demasiado aturdido como para entender nada.

- Cuando Hiroshi me pidió que saliera con él le dije que sí con intención de olvidarte. Pero sólo iba a engañarme a mí misma, así que días después le dije la verdad. Le dije que era a ti a quien amaba. Al principio se sorprendió pero se lo tomó bien y me dijo que si tú no te decidías a declararte habría que darte un empujoncito. Yo no estaba de acuerdo pero a los demás les pareció una buena idea... y como pensaba que no me querías me dije que tampoco tenía importancia tontear un poco con Hiroshi y demostrarles a todos lo equivocados que estaban. Y entonces vi que tu actitud cambiaba, que te apartabas de mí.

- Me dolía ver que te alejabas y no podía retenerte... que yo poco a poco dejaba de formar parte de tu vida – admito.

Me mira llena de cariño. Nunca pensé que pudiera mirarme así.

- No sabía lo que te pasaba. Llegué a pensar que estabas pensando en marcharte del dojo y que comenzabas a distanciarte para que cuando llegara el momento de partir no fuese tan duro. No podía soportar la idea de que te marcharas otra vez. Sin embargo todos decían que no se trataba de eso... Megumi decía que algo te bloqueaba y que por eso no demostrabas lo que sentías... y pensaron en lo de la boda a mis espaldas. No sabía nada, Kenshin, créeme... Y anoche, cuando tu mirada se cruzó con la mía vi en tus ojos lo que no decías. Y aun así... no me atrevía a pensar que era porque me amabas.

- Te he amado siempre, Kaoru.

Me abraza. Yo la rodeo con mis brazos y la estrecho suavemente contra mí.

- Nunca quise causarte este dolor, Kenshin. Perdóname – me dice alzando su rostro para mirarme.

- No hay nada que perdonar.

- Te quiero... Te quiero, Kenshin...

Acaricio su precioso rostro. Sus ojos tienen un nuevo brillo; podría perderme en su mirada para siempre... Mis labios rozan los suyos y tras un breve instante de titubeo nos fundimos en un tierno beso. Todo deja de existir a nuestro alrededor. Después de tanto tiempo amándonos en silencio nos abandonamos a nuestra mutua caricia. No importa nada más.

Más tarde damos un paseo por la ribera del río mientras hablamos. Tenemos tantas cosas que decirnos... Confesamos temores, dudas, sentimientos... Kaoru entiende las razones por las que yo callaba y yo entiendo por qué ella se metió en semejante lío. Estábamos los dos tan convencidos de que el otro no sentía lo mismo... Cuando vemos lo tontos que hemos sido nos da la risa. ¡Qué distinto es todo ahora! Todo mi pesar parece haber desaparecido como por encanto. Kaoru es mi presente, mi paz. Al regresar al dojo le ofrezco mi mano. Ella la coge con una sonrisa y así, cogidos de la mano, volvemos a casa.

Esa noche, cuando ya nos vamos a dormir, Kaoru y yo murmuramos un "buenas noches" al separarnos para dirigirnos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Entonces durante un momento nos miramos sin decir nada y un instante después nos abrazamos y volvemos a besarnos. Sin saber muy bien cómo terminamos en mi futón, que es el que queda más cerca, desnudos y enredados. Tengo a Kaoru entre mis brazos. La beso y la acaricio al tiempo que sus manos y su boca recorren mi cuerpo, abrasándome. Su piel es tan suave como los pétalos de la flor de cerezo. Me envuelve en su calor, me arropa... y yo me entrego a ella. Es la gloria. Acabamos exhaustos, envueltos en un abrazo. Siento el cálido aliento de Kaoru en mi pecho. Hablamos en voz baja. La luz de la luna la baña. Es tan hermosa... Poco a poco nos dejamos vencer por el sueño. Kaoru... Tan bonita... La quiero tanto... Tanto...

Aún recuerdo el día de nuestra boda como si fuese ayer. Le pedí que se casara conmigo días después de haber hablado. Se lo pedí humildemente; lo único que tuve para darle fue un ramo de flores. Sólo pude ofrecerle mi vida y mi amor porque no tenía nada más. Kaoru me miró emocionada y me dijo que era mi amor todo lo que quería. Me dijo que sería un honor para ella ser mi esposa y se echó en mis brazos.

Fue una ceremonia sencilla. Todos nuestros amigos estaban allí. Kaoru estaba tan hermosa... Sé que todos los hombres dicen eso de sus novias pero ella estaba preciosa de veras. Megumi y Tae le habían recogido el pelo y se lo habían adornado con flores blancas. Su bonito rostro estaba iluminado por una sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban y la vi tan feliz... Había tanto amor en su mirada... Me sentí el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Estaba tan nervioso... Tomé su mano y ella acarició suavemente la mía. Me casaba con la mujer que amaba y cuando estreché entre mis brazos y besé a la que ya era mi esposa – en medio del alboroto de los presentes – me sentí muy honrado de que ella me hubiera elegido como marido. Y me hice el firme propósito de hacerla feliz.

Tuvimos tres hijos: Kenji, Yoshi y Shizuka. Cada uno de ellos fue una alegría. Kenji es el que más se parece a mí. Yoshi es igual que Kaoru. Tiene las mismas facciones, el mismo pelo y los mismos ojos. Y su mismo carácter. Shizuka, nuestra pequeña, guarda parecido con los dos. Ha pasado tanto tiempo...

- ¡Abuelo!

La alegre voz del más pequeño de mis nietos me saca de mis ensoñaciones. Ryuichi corre hacia mí y me coge una mano con las suyas.

- ¡Vamos, abuelo! ¡Verás qué bien lo pasamos! – me dice alborozado.

Me levanto despacio para seguirle. Mis viejos huesos ya no son lo que eran y por descontado que ya no soy tan ágil como lo era antes. Ryuichi me lleva de la mano hacia los demás. Nos vamos a comer al aire libre en familia. Kenji y Yoshi han venido con sus mujeres e hijos. Cuando se casaron se fueron para formar su propio hogar, aunque viven en Tokio y a veces parece que no se hayan marchado por todo el tiempo que pasan en casa. Shizuka, nuestra hija menor, se quedó a vivir en el dojo con su esposo. Poco a poco fueron naciendo los hijos de nuestros hijos y nuestro hogar se llenó de nuevo de voces infantiles. En total Kaoru y yo tenemos siete nietos. Nunca pensé que pudiera tener una familia, una esposa, hijos... pero aquí están todos y me siento tan dichoso de estar con ellos...

Kaoru se acerca a mí y me coge del brazo con una sonrisa. Sigue siendo hermosa. A pesar de que, al igual que yo, ya no es joven y las arrugas surcan su rostro sigue teniendo la misma luz en la mirada, la misma sonrisa. Bueno, y el mismo mal genio pero es la mujer de la que me enamoré, la mujer al lado de la cual quise envejecer. Y hoy, cuando ya peinamos canas, sigo queriéndola tanto como al principio.

Pasamos un buen día todos juntos. Ya cae la tarde cuando regresamos al dojo. Kaoru y yo nos sentamos fuera para ver la puesta de sol mientras los demás se encargan de poner algo de cenar. Kaoru me coge la mano y yo se la estrecho y nos quedamos así, con las manos entrelazadas, hasta que Yoshi sale a decirnos que la cena está lista.

Después de cenar Kaoru y yo nos vamos a acostar. Esta noche Kenji y Yoshi se quedan a dormir en el dojo con sus respectivas familias, así que nos veremos mañana. Ha sido estupendo estar todos juntos pero, aunque Kaoru no parece tan fatigada, yo estoy cansado y además es tarde.

Cuando nos acostamos Kaoru me acaricia la mejilla. Yo la estrecho entre mis brazos y la beso.

- Te quiero, Kaoru – le digo.

- Y yo a ti – me dice ella recostándose contra mí.

Acaricio su sedoso pelo blanco. Me llena de ternura verla así, con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. Se ha quedado dormida tantas veces entre mis brazos, la he contemplado tantas veces mientras dormía... Tengo sueño. Cierro los ojos. El calor de Kaoru me envuelve. Siempre la he amado. La amaré siempre.


End file.
